Las estrellas en el cielo
by Princesita Perversa
Summary: Lucy se siente inutil pero Natsu no quiere que se sienta asi. XD totalmente doblada al español.


Woaa tampoco es mío, otra vez agradezco a Sony89 me encantan sus fics XD creo que ya le pedire permiso para pasarlos al español, espero que les guste.

Lucy estaba sentada en el borde de un pequeño río, mojando sus pies en el agua, mirando las estrellas en el cielo.

Siempre le habían gustado las estrellas, su brillo y presencia calmaba sus pensamientos. No es de extrañar que fuera una Maga de los espíritus estelares.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la calmada y casi negra agua, una suave y calida noche de verano, el viento soplaba a través de su cabello y Lucy suspiro, mientras que poco a poco inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás hasta su espalda, sin dejar de mirar las estrellas por encima de ella.

Pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en Natsu.

Justo detrás de ella, debajo de unos árboles, en una tienda de campaña, ahí dormía el joven mago de fuego.

El y Lucy se encontraban en su camino a casa de un trabajo, y Lucy no podía soportar estar en la tienda.

No solo porque se ponía nerviosa a dormir junto a Natsu... en una tienda de campaña... donde no había espacio...realmente poco...o nada.

Sacudió la cabeza. Lucy estaba realmente preocupada por su amigo.

El trabajo había sido sorprendentemente peligroso para ellos dos solos.

Recordando la lucha, Lucy suspiro de nuevo y la culpa se la estaba comiendo. Natsu tenía una venda en todo su pecho, y había una gran herida en su hombro derecho.

Flashback

Lucy estaba respirando con dificultad y miro a su enemigo, tendido en el suelo. Taurus fue desaparecido al mundo de los espíritus de nuevo, después de una lucha muy difícil y agotadora.

"Buen trabajo Tauro...", dijo, pero el ya no se encontraba allí.

Ella miro a Natsu, que se dirigía a ella. Dio un paso a través del humo y el polvo que estaba en el aire, las llamas todavía visibles en los brazos y las piernas.

No quería reconocerlo pero fue una lucha muy difícil para el también.

"Natsu, ¿Estas bien?", pregunto, aun respirando profundamente. Se necesitaría un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la lucha, pero Lucy se encontraba cada vez mejor y mejor.

El mago de fuego asintió con la cabeza y miro a su alrededor. Misión cumplida.

"Estoy bien, ¿Y tu?"

Lucy miro a su rodilla izquierda. Hubo algunos arañazos en la pierna que dolían un poco, pero no era nada grave, aunque no parecía tan hermoso.

"Estoy bien, solo un pequeño rasguño...", contesto mientras de giraba para marcharse. "Sugiero que dejemos de no"

"¡Lucy! ATRAS DE TI!"

Lo siguiente que recodaba era que algo o alguien pesado estaba sobre su espalda y ella estaba tendida en el suelo.

Lucy intento dar la vuelta, pero deseo no haberlo hecho cuando vio una enorme lanza que sobresalía del hombro derecho de Natsu.

"¡NATSU!"

La maga de espíritus estelares escucho una horrible risa, salio de debajo de Natsu. Vio que el mago que pensó que había vencido, allí de pie. Pero las piernas le temblaban. Parecía que arrojar esa lanza era lo último que haría.

"¡Cabron!"

Lucy estaba tan enojada, y por primera vez en su vida, ella pensó que era capaz de matar. Pero antes de que pudiera usar las llaves de nuevo, su enemigo se había desmayado.

Fin Flashback.

Ella miro hacia el cielo otra vez, para buscar algunos consejos de como eliminar esta sensación, pero sus amigos, las estrellas, se quedaron en silencio.

Había visto la herida de Natsu peor de lo que realmente era, pero Lucy aun estaba afectada por la forma en la que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida, solo para protegerla.

En este mismo momento, cuando sabia que Natsu estaba seguro, sabia que estaba enamorada del pelirosa.

Este hecho la conmociono tanto, que casi se había desmayado también.

Lucy, Enamorada de Natsu, ¿Como pudo haber pasado?

Ella no se entendía a si misma, pero sabia que era la verdad. Una de las razones por las que no pudo dormir en la misma tienda con el.

Cerró los ojos y trato de calmarse. El viento seguía soplando, dejando que las historias que susurran los árboles. Hubo leves sonido alrededor. Los grillos cantando sus canciones a la noche, una lechuza volando a través del bosque, pero nada más.

Era una noche tranquila, hasta que oyó otro sonido mezclado con los demás. Pasos.

Lucy rápidamente se incorporo y se dio la vuelta, sin aliento.

Natsu acababa de salir de la tienda, de camino hacia ella, sonriendo.

"Natsu! ¿Que haces? Regresa, tu todavía debes descansar", dijo Lucy, su voz llena de preocupación.

Sin embargo, el salamander no escucho y se sentó a su lado sobre la hierba verde en el borde del río.

"He estado tumbado en esa tienda durante dos días, ahora Lucy. Necesito moverme!"

Suspiro y se froto un poco el hombro lesionado.

"¿No puedes dormir?", Le pregunto finalmente y la miro.

Lucy se ruborizo y dirigió los ojos hacia mar.

"Maldita sea, esos ojos...", pensó y trago saliva, mientras asentía.

"Si...roncas mucho...", dijo pero solo era parte de la verdad del por que no pudo dormir.

Natsu se río y luego suspiro, poco a poco se acostó en el pasto, también mirando al cielo por encima de el.

"Lo siento"

El se quedo en silencio, por lo que parecieron horas para Lucy. Ella no conocía ese lado de si misma, era muy tímida, o tal vez le daba vergüenza hablar con el, hasta que recordó algo y suspiro.

"Gracias Natsu...", dijo y miro hacia abajo para ver la mirada confusa del mago.

"¿Gracias?", pregunto poniendo su brazo sano detrás de la cabeza para tener un apoyo. "¿Por que?"

Lucy sonrío tristemente y se abrazo a sus piernas. Ya no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y decidió mirar hacia atrás hasta las estrellas en su lugar.

"Por salvarme, no te he dado las gracias todavía"

Natsu quiso responder, pero miro al cielo de nuevo.

Se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Lucy. Ella no dijo eso porque sentía la necesidad de darle las gracias. Había algo más.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir una cosa, ella continuo, y Natsu se sorprendió, Tenia lagrimas en los ojos, que lentamente se abrieron paso por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

"Lo siento", ella olfateo y trato de secarse las lagrimas..."yo..Si no hubiera sido tan descuidada...y tan...tan débil tu, tu estarías bien ahora..."

"Lucy"

"Siempre les estoy causando problemas a todos, todos se lastiman por mi! ", Grito y escondió el rostro entre las manos.

Se avergonzaba de llorar.

El joven mago de fuego se encontraba sentado junto a su amiga, sin saber que hacer, nunca supo como tratar con la gente que llora, por lo que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Envolvió su brazo sano alrededor de su hombro y acerco a Lucy a el, de modo que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho.

Lucy, ya no pudo contenerse, lo abrazo y grito en su corazón, Ella no quería, pero era difícil de contener.

Ella no quería ser débil en los ojos, ella quería ser fuerte, para poder protegerlo.

Lucy sintió la mano de Natsu, acariciando su cabeza, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron, y estaba caliente a pesar de la fría noche.

Cuando se calmo un poco, seguía apoyada contra Natsu, levanto la cabeza y puso su frente contra la de ella para mirarla.

"Lucy...", le susurro lentamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Si alguna vez a dices que eres débil de nuevo, me temo que tengo que descostrarte que estas equivocada."

Lucy, tenia toda la cara roja ("Estoy feliz de que sea de noche"), trago saliva.

"¿Q-¿Que quieres decir?", pregunto y se sorprendió de lo incomoda que su voz sonaba.

Natsu suspiro.

"Tu eres fuerte, cariñosa y eres una persona increíble, me has ayudado mucho y no se donde estaría ahora mismo, si no me hubieras ayudado en los trabaos y cosas que he pasado"

Lucy estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

Nadia había dicho cosas tan dulces de ella, se trataba de una fachada entera que no sabia que Natsu poseía, ¿Desde cuando era tan dulce...?

Natsu sentía que no podía apartar la mirada, se perdió en los ojo de Lucy.

"No quiero que te sientas débil..." susurro y sin darse cuenta tomo su mejilla.

"Por que tu eres fuerte...y tu eres especial..."

Lucy no tuvo oportunidad de responder con palabras, por que sintió los labios de Natsu cuidadosamente sobre los suyos. La única manera de responde era, darle un beso de vuelta.

Poco sabía ellos que las estrellas estaban observando.

Lucy estaba segura de ser objeto de burlas por esto, cuando llame a uno de sus espíritus estelares.


End file.
